the chase begins
by shadow8090
Summary: first attempt at fanfiction...what would you do if you found out the love of your life, has betrayed you and run off with another. will you accept what happened and move on? or would let it drive you to insanity..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Simply borrowing for a moment. I don't own any of the orginial characters of twilight. Those belong to Stephanie meyer.

a/n this is my first attempt of writing. I hoping I can update regularly.

The chase begins

Dearest brother

For months you wanted to know what I been hiding from you, and as you read this, I will be long, you won't be able to find me. But you will find what left of my jealous husband, I never wanted to hurt him, but he left me no choice, when he attacked my mate, I knew he will never stop hunting us till my love was simply ashes.

I know you asking why? Why would I do this to you, to our family? To your Bella? Simply said, Bella was never yours, for months we had to hide our love from the world. In fear of hurting the ones we care for most. The plan was simple, make you think it be safer for you to leave Bella behind. I knew you would force the family to move away. I would sneak away, returning for Bella…and we would disappear.

I couldn't foresee my husband picking up on our love for each other, that fateful night. We were so careful to hide it from both of you. It was the real reason why jasper tried to kill Bella. You were too focused on my Bella's blood, to listen to jasper thoughts. The only reason, why I didn't help Bella, was because I saw jasper planning on killing Bella the second you left alone. So I hunted him down and burned him forever thinking of killing my beautiful Bella.

I knew then the truth would come out, and you will try to keep Bella and me apart. I couldn't risk losing a moment with her. I do regret that our love has caused so much pain for our family. But I would always choose her, there nothing I wouldn't do to keep us together.

She is my life, my love, my mate, my everything.

She is my Bella.

You will find someone else one day, I seen it. But I leave you this warning my brother. Bella has chosen me, come near her, I will kill you.

With love

Alice

Edward pov

Edward just stared at the letter he held in his hands. Never thought that a piece a paper would break his heart. _How couldn't I seen what was going on? It can be true, Bella loves me…this is all a lie. Alice did this, she forcing herself on Bella. Why would Bella want Alice, when she has me…why am I still standing here, I have to find them. Every moment, Alice is getting further away with my love._

_I swear to you Bella, I will find you, we will be together again_

_I swear to you Alice, that the next time you see me, is when I'll be ripping your head off._


	2. Chapter 2

I could see my love in through the window…she waiting for me as always since the blessed night this affair has begun….but it isn't an affair anymore. I'm no longer a married woman since my husband is now a pile of ash by now…it was my hands that lit the fire that burned my dear Jasper.

I wish it didn't have to come to this, but what was I suppose to do… the moment he realize, I was consume with vision of him killing my sweet Bella. As much as I feel guilty for betraying my vows to him, I couldn't risk losing the love of my life because he couldn't let me go. I know once my family finds out what has happen. The truth would come out, and every one of them would try to separate me and my beloved

My dear brother…I do feel bad that he would soon come to find out that the woman he claims to love never returned his affections. He doesn't realize, that he not really in love with Bella, he in love with the idea of Bella, the way my precious Bella let him control her. He if only knew, the only reason that she was with him, is so she can be with me.

Now the day, we always planned for is here. It didn't happen the way we had hoped, but I guess it doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is we are free to be together as one.

I climb up the side of house, and enter her room for what will be last time.

Bella turns around and her face lights up once her eyes laid on me…how anyone could not see that she is my mate. It written in her eyes, that her love is only for me

"Alice"

"It time my love"

She smiles, and walks towards me pulling me into an embrace….the feel of her lips on mine. I swear the world stop moving, and I still need to breathe, she would have stolen my breath with just that one simple kiss.

"Then what are we waiting for…let's go"

I smile, and grab her hand. But before I leave, I leave a letter for my brother on Bella bed. I know he would try to hunt us down, once he realized what's been happening behind his back. But I'm hoping he does, it time my brother learns a few lessons…the first one being, that lm the one Bella loves.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N sorry for the long wait…had to do some stuff with the military…Im going to do my best to update sooner…bare with me please…the next few chapters will start revealing the plot…but here a clue…this story is all bout how love changes you…and what links you go to keep it…and how it can drive you to point of insanity…no one can escape love, it catches you unaware, and once it has you in it grasps it never leaves you the same.

**Edward POV**

I have to find her

Alice must die

Bella…I must find bella

Alice will die…

I haven't stop running since the day I left the people I once called family….as soon as I found out that alice has kidnapped my bella, I ran home to have my so-called family to help search for what was mine.

I couldn't stand there thoughts of pity, no they were more focus on the fact Jasper was killed…they weren't even thinking of making Alice suffer for taking the life of a family member…You think they would be smart enough to know that the best way to honor jasper would be to make Alice suffer a slow painful death…but no the man I once consider a father isn't man enough to do what is necessary.

I know I should miss Jasper…but the way I see it, he wasn't man enough to control his woman…he was weaker than I thought cause a mere woman defeat him…because of him, Alice went after my bella, if Jasper wasn't dead already I kill him myself.

Alice you better not even touch my bella, I'm the only one allowed to touch her….

Bella, oh I miss you, don't worry my love I find you soon, and I save you from Alice sickness, I will right you…the only way a man could…the way nature intended.

**Alice Pov**

I took Bella to the one place I knew Edward will find us, I keep my focus on him, I don't want him anywhere near Bella…not when she is in this state…

I proud of myself, I manage to keep control…my bella blood tasted so good, it beyond words…now I can do is wait for the change to finish…so I can have my bella in my arms once again.

Her heart still beats loudly, I cherish the sound of my bella sweet heartbeat…cause I know soon I hear one final beat of my love heart…then sweet silence.

I see the changes in Bella, she beautiful before and now…I lose all thought just by looking at her. How do I even begin to describe bella, she beautiful beyond words…and I thank whatever god there is, that this woman love me…that bella choose me.

Beat….Beat….beat…..beat

It almost time

Beat…beat…..BEAT…

I move closer to Bella, I want to be the first sight she sees….

Her eyes slowly open…revealing blood red eyes

**Bella Pov**

Beat….Beat….beat…..beat

My heart, it still beats, but at least the burning has stop

Beat…beat…..BEAT…

Im dead….no im a vampire…I sense someone moving closer to me, I recognize the smell anywhere It Alice

I open my eyes to see Alice

The one I chosen to spend eternity with.


End file.
